Masked Rider V
by TimX7
Summary: When Lance Berker turns to the Darkside of the Force. His world takes a turn for the worse. Now he's out for revenge against those who modified him. With the weapon they bestowed upon him.


Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Limited. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I only own the original characters and no money is being made from this. This story is only for entertainment only. All of the characters are owned by their respective creator. I only own Lance, Spike, Anya and Darth Reaper.

**Title: Masked Rider V**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: When Lance Berker turns to the Darkside of the Force. His world takes a turn for the worse. Now he's out for revenge against those who modified him. With the weapon they bestowed upon him.**

**Author's Note: I chose to rewrite my Kamen Rider/Star Wars crossover. Mainly because I'm mad and upset at two certain authors on . I'm not naming any names, but I will say that they have been rude to me. They know who they are and probably won't read this at all. Besides, writing about my anger towards someone, helps me deal with the said anger. It's my way of releasing stress.**

**Part 1: The Rider of Vengeance**

_He had turned to the Darkside for only one reason... personal gain and revenge against the Jedi. He wanted a fair share of the galaxy and he was not right in the head, at the time. Who wouldn't want that, when you're angry against those you pleadged your life too? It's not like he was allowed back into the Jedi Order anyways. They banished him form their ranks. For what you ask? He became too obsessive, over a former master that he greatly respected. Apparently obsession isn't allowed within the ranks of the Jedi, that Luke Skywalker restarted over a hundred years ago. Oh well, their loss became the Sith's gain. At least that was what was supposed to happen._

_It didn't end that way. The young man with purple dyed hair, showed promise. But when he was taken to a facility on Sern, it all went south of the border. It wasn't until they cyberized his body. Enhanced his body with cybernetics. This was not what he had hoped for... But when he was handed a special belt and new lightsaber. He made a vow to himself. He vowed to make them all pay for what they did. Especially when he found out the former Jedi Master that he had obsessed over, was the leader of the operation. Not only her but her best friends, also former Jedi Masters. He thought they were all dead, but he was wrong._

_"Kill him..." said Darth Ginger, formally Kyrana "Ginger" Jowitt of the Lightside. The other two where Masters Angel and Laura. Who became Darth Lilith and Darth Fearra respectively._

_Lance Berker looked in disbelief. He looked at the belt around his waist. It was silver with a holster for a lightsaber on the rightside. The buckle was small device with a circle in the center. _

_"Charge up!!" Lance uses Force lightning to energize the belt and sends energy throughout Lance's body. Within seconds he was given a bizzare looking armor on his body. The suit was black leather and red cortosis alloy armor. The visor is blood red and on his helmet is seven silver horns._

_Lance presses a button on the buckle, then the lightsaber came out of its holster and Lance grabbed it. Flipping the blood red blade on, Lance charged at the Sith Apprentices trying to kill him..._

---

Lance had killed the apprentices in a brutal fashion. Then he escaped on a ship that comes with the Rider System. It was a cross between the letter V and a eagle, with a V crest on it's head. Lance thought about what he should call his transformed state, his personal speeder bike and the ship he was flying in.

"I'm telling you Master Lance." his protocal droid V-Monitor, nicknamed Vee, said. "They had already given you a name for the Rider System. It is the V Rider System.

"The V standing for...?" Lance asked.

"Vengeance."

"Sounds suitable." Lance said. "Alright V Rider System it is. The name Kamen Rider V suits me well."

"Especially if you're out for vengeance yourself Master Lance." Vee said.

---

"We think he's heading to Tatooine." Reaper told Lilith.

"No need to tell me Lord Reaper." Lilith said. Turning to the Darkside has made her look more demonic and her wings pitch black. "Take one of our Sithspawn to Tatooine, and don't come back till he's dead. We want the Rider System AND his head. Got it?"

"Yes Lady Lilith." Reaper turned back to the main labs of the Sern facility.

---

The V-Phoenix did land on Tatooine. Near the coffee house Jabba's Palace. It was owned by a decendant of Jabba the Hutt, Jubba. Years ago when Jabba's son was grown up, the son was disowned for a accident. The son refused to follow in his father's footsteps and eventually the decendants started a family business. Jubba actually found and restored his ancestors old palace, and turned it into a coffee house. One of the most popular places on Tatooine. It was even located near the newest spaceport Mos Esper. The V-Phoenix lands inside a hanger on Mos Esper and Lance orders Vee to stay aboard.

"I'm going to see a old friend Vee." Lance said. "Guard the ship will ya?"

"Not like I have a choice Master Lance."

---

Darth Reaper's personal starfighter, called the Angel of Death, came out of lightspeed. Then flew down towards Tatooine.

"Begin a search of all spaceports!" Reaper told his personal droid. "I want him found!"

"His ship was checked into a hanger in Mos Esper." the droid said.

"Good... Land this thing now!"

---

Lance was served a green tea by a serving droid. Where Lance asked about Jubba. The droid called out for Jubba after bringing out the tea. Where Jubba stood at the table.

"(Why have you called me out here? You trying to kill me Sith?)" Jubba said in Huttese.

"(If I was hear to kill you. I would've just burst through the door and killed everyone here.)" Lance then pulled his hood off to reveal his changed face. A reward for turning to the Darkside. His eyes are violet and catlike. His skin turned a bit lighter shade and makes him look a bit albino. His violet hair still remained.

"Lance Berker is that you?" Jubba couldn't believe it. "What did they do to you? Why did you join the Sith?"

"First of all, the Sith did this to me. Secondly I was with the Sith. However they had other plans for me and cyberized my body. I'm trying to seek revenge on them all for doing this to me."

"Oh Lance. I had heard you were exiled from the Jedi Order but I never thought you would follow in your father's footsteps."

"Well I did but now I want to make them pay." Lance looked at the Hutt. "I'm going to need a base of operations. KNow of any place I can hide out in?"

"There is the old Rancor pit. I'm only using it to store some of the foodstuffs anyway. Just remodel it to your taste. Only the employees and I go down there anyway."

"Thank you." Lance said as he took a sip of his tea.

---

After paying for his tea and leaving, Lance went back to the hanger to get any equipment off the V-Phoenix. He needed unpack some of the portable equipment to set up base. Though when he enters the hanger, he feels a disturbence in the Force. A small group of masked men, resembling Lance's Rider form, appear. Their armor is black, as well as their visors. The horns on their head are blood red and there is only six horns. Then a cyberized Sith stands with the group of Riders. The Sith removes her hood to reveal a disfigured female human. She has a belt similar to Lance's V-Driver.

"Charge up!" the woman said. She charges her belt and transform into a humanoid tiger, with gauntlets. The gauntlets holds three bladed Lightsaber claws. Which she turns on, showing the blood red energy blades. "SITH Troopers, get him!"

The Troopers rush at Lance. Igniting their lightsabers. Lance jumps into the air and cries out "Charge up!"

When he lands, he's become Masked Rider V. Using all of his abilities Lance defeats the Troopers. He then ambushed by Claw Tigress. Who struck him from behind. Lance got up and defended himself from Claw Tigress' attacks. Eventually realizing that enough is enough.

"Let's end this!" Lance charged his belt up again with Force Lightning. Which channeled energy to his right boot. Lance jumps into the and delivers a flying kick right on Tigress' head. Tigress screams before falling to the ground and exploding into flames.

"Never knew that could happen to a cyborg before." Lance said before returning to his real form.

Reaper growled to hsimelf, as he left his hiding spot and walked back to his ship's hanger. It was time he returned to the drawing board.

Lance knew Reaper was there but chose not to pursue him. Lance had to unpack in the Rancor Pit.

**Author's Comment: I'm thinking this could be a five part story. It's not going to be very long at all.**


End file.
